


Measured in Kelvin

by pyrrhical (anoyo)



Series: Supergirl Advent 2017 [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Any Point in Canon, Gen, Supergirl Advent 2017, community: supergirl_tv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/pseuds/pyrrhical
Summary: “It’s not that cold,” Kara said, shrugging.





	Measured in Kelvin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Supergirl Advent at the [supergirl_tv](http://supergirl-tv.dreamwidth.org) community at DreamWidth. For the prompt "cold."

“It’s not that cold,” Kara said, shrugging. 

“Kara, it’s _thirty degrees_ ,” Winn said, holding his jacket closed in front of him. “It hasn’t been this cold in National City in years.”

“I heard that on the news,” Kara agreed, then tugged off her scarf, handing it to Winn. “I guess I can’t tell the difference.”

“Oh, ha, yes, of course, Kryptonian super skin can’t tell the difference in temperatures until they’re measured in Kelvin,” Winn said, wrapping the scarf around his neck and shoving his hands back in his pockets. “For the rest of us mere humans, thirty degrees? Is cold.”

“But it’s December,” Kara argued, gesturing to the lights, reflecting off the glass downtown buildings in the dark. “Isn’t it supposed to be cold?”

“Sure, in Canada,” Winn said, rolling his eyes. “This is not Canada. This is not even the North. We’re supposed to get rainy and wet and maybe sixty, Kara.”

Kara laughed, looking up at the sky. “They said it was going to snow,” she said, grinning over at Winn.

“You are the worst,” he replied, looking up as well. Clouds were looming, and it was supposed to still get a few degrees colder. Winn looked over at Kara. “The actual worst. If you want snow, go to the Fortress.”

“Awww,” Kara said, walking again. “We’ll schedule a trip.”

“We?” Winn said, picking up after her. “No, no, no we. Kara! No we!”

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Runs under the assumption that National City is near San Francisco, as SF is where Supergirl originally took place, and National City still isn't on any official DC Universe maps (and if you find one, let me know?).


End file.
